


Это нам точно поможет?

by dragonfly1212, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly1212/pseuds/dragonfly1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Это нам точно поможет?

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/gkjdbr.jpg)


End file.
